It's my life
by Kimpisces
Summary: This is a fanfic for the history of Kristy's life..an oc...before she appears in Lady Rei Ayanami's story 'SmoothCriminals' DISCONTINUED!
1. The Beginning

It's My Life  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Kristina Dawn Saxby-Jones sat at her desk during the middle of a heat way. She stared emotionlessly at the bed just a few feet from her. She knew that she should still be in that bed with her lay of the night but for once, she couldn't make herself. Why couldn't she? She didn't know. After all, usually she enjoyed the male's company because with her job, she never knew when she would be with someone else.   
  
Tonight was the fourth annivarsary of when she had to leave her mother. The fourth year of separation from her siblings. The day that she had never concerned herself with before now..but suddenly she was.   
  
Kristy shook her head and raised a hand to wipe the single tear that fell down her face. Why had this all started? Why? How?   
  
It was almost like a fairy tale.........  
  
*****  
  
Kristy ran around with excitement fresh in her eyes. "I want this one!" Kristy said as she pointed at a puppy. "Can I have this one daddy?" Kristy turned and stared at her father with the most innocent, cute eyes that she could. "Huh? Huh?"  
  
Her father laughed as he leaned down to pet the dog that his nine year old daughter had picked out. "Are you sure? Remember that you can have any puppy here that you want."   
  
Kristy just look at her father like he was crazy. "Of course I'm sure." Kristy grinned. "So can we have him? Can we? Can we? Can we?"  
  
Kristy's father nodded and grinned. "Alright then, we can have this one." He waved to the person that was selling these puppies. "We've decided on one." The person came over and nodded, taking the money as Kristy's father gave it to him. "Thank you. We hope that you sell the rest of them." Again the person nodded and then dismissed Kristy and her father as they left.  
  
"Did you tell mommy that we were going to get a puppy?" Kristy asked as she climbed into the seat and petted her new black lab happily. "Hm?"  
  
"Would you stop calling us by baby names." Kristy's father snapped. "It's mom and dad, or mother and father, not mommy and daddy."  
  
Kristy sighed and looked down at her hands. "Sorry." Kristy swallowed and then looked up again. "Did you tell mom that we're going to get a puppy."  
  
"Yes I did." Kristy's father said with an annoyance and Kristy could tell that he was lying. "You'd better be happy though. Not every girl gets a puppy for her tenth birthday before the big day even happens."  
  
Kristy beamed. "Oh and I thank you so much daddy-i mean dad." Kristy held the puppy close to her. "I promise I'll take care of it and I promise that I'll never make you have to take care of it. And I'll walk it everyday and I'll feed it by myself. It can sleep my room and-"  
  
"Kristy!" Kristy's father snapped. "Just think of a name for it, will you? And be quiet!"  
  
Kristy sighed. "Sorry dad." The rest of the trip home was done in silence.  
  
*****  
  
"Would you just stop whining?" Kristy's mother yelled. "Maybe if you got up off your ass and actually tried to do your work, you would get a promotion. But no one is going to give you a promotion when you don't do anything."  
  
Kristy pulled her blanket up over her face. She hated it when she woke up to hear her parents fighting. Her three brothers were lucky, they could sleep through anything, but unfortunately, she couldn't.  
  
"What does that mean?" Kristy's father came back with. "I do get up off my ass. I'm the one that goes to work at six o'clock in the morning and doesn't come back until four o'clock in the afternoon. Last time I checked, I was the one that worked a whole lot more than you. But unfortunately, there's alway someone like you ready to take credit for my work and get promotions for something that they didn't do."  
  
There was a smack and Kristy winced, knowing that her mother had just slapped her father. "I deserve everything that I have ever gotten. I don't mooch like you do!"  
  
"No? Then how come you only work three hours a day and yet you have all your work done? You either don't get any work or you have someone else do it."  
  
Kristy's mother sounded like she was going to kill her husband. "I DO NOT! I work here! I just don't stay at the office because I have to take care of our four children, incase you don't remember them!"  
  
"I don't remember them-"  
  
The arguement continued into the dark of the night and no matter how hard she tried, Kristy couldn't fall asleep over it.   
  
*****  
  
Kristy was excited, it was her birthday today. She had invited over four of her closest friends, including Daniel Hinil, who people thought she should be going out with. Kristy winced at that thought, why on earth would she be going out with someone like that? She didn't even like boys all that much and to hold hands with them? Ick!  
  
Kristy's mother said that would all change soon and she would want to spend time with them, holding hands and such. Kristy didn't see it happening but her mother was usually right so she would probably be right about this too.   
  
"KRISTY!" Her mother called from down the hallway. "Daniel's here!"  
  
Kristy smiled and ran out of her room and down the stairs to the door. "Hi!"   
  
Daniel was dressed in his best outfit and Kristy just knew that he was only in it because his mom had made him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the backyard where they were attacked by all four dogs that lived in this house, including Kristy's own 'Hero'. Daniel patted Hero on the head and then turned to Kristy. "So? When's everyone else going to get here?"  
  
"Soon." Kristy promised him. "Come on, lets go look at the presents that my mom got me and see if we can figure out what they are." Kristy dragged Daniel over to the table that held all the presents and they spent the next fifteen minutes looking at each one and trying to guess what was in it.  
  
Then Daniel got bored and suggested that they run inside and get out Kristy's dog toys so that they could play with the dogs. Kristy liked that idea and they ran inside to do that.  
  
They made it into the kitchen and then heard Kristy's mother and father argueing. Kristy's mother was louder, of course and they could tell that she was really mad. "What do you mean, you don't know?"   
  
Kristy's father growled. "Just like it sounds you idiot! I don't know what happened to that stupid money. How am I supposed to know? I don't cameras everywhere."   
  
Kristy's mother sighed in frusteration. "Sure you don't, but when I borrow so much as ten dollars from you, you know right away. Yet you can't even keep track of fifty dollars when I put it on the counter just five minutes ago and you've been the only one in here all day."   
  
"Are you saying that I'm the one that took it?"  
  
"NO!" Kristy's mother lowered her voice. "I'm just saying that you must know where it is and I need it for Kristy's pizza."  
  
"Maybe you lost it." Kristy's father said simply. "Or maybe you didn't put it there to begin with and you're just trying to mooch off of me because you know that I have money. I mean, seriously, what is the point of this? Huh? Why don't you just go and get some more money out of your purse. I know you have more."  
  
"That's not the point!" Kristy's mother argued. "The point is that my money is gone and I needed it. You make money too."  
  
"But as you so nicely tell me over and over again, not as much as you."   
  
"I never said that!"  
  
Kristy and Daniel looked over at each other and then decided to inch away from the kitchen, not wanting to get caught in this fight. They had done so before and hadn't liked the results and weren't in a hurry to repeat the experience.  
  
They ran into the living room and opened the cupboard and took out the dog toys and then ran back outside and began to play with Hero and Suzy. Max and Titan didn't like them all that much so they didn't play with them. They forgot all about the fight that was going on inside, which was just fine for Kristy and by the time they were aware of anything else, the other kids had arrived and they were ready to start the party.  
  
"Lets play pin the tail on the donkey." Kristy's mother said when everyone was done running around in random circles as little kids did.   
  
Everyone cheered at that and they all went into the backyard and played pin the tail on the donkey. Needless to say, when you're playing any game that involves a tack and children, you're doomed to not be able to finish that game.  
  
"LETS PLAY PIN THE TAIL ON DANIEL!" One of the girls screamed and the next thing anyone knew, about half of the guests were running around, attempting to pin the tail to Daniel while Kristy's mother was trying to keep them from doing Daniel any harm. No one got Daniel, which was a good thing, and soon they all got bored of it and decided that it was time to open presents.  
  
So then they spent fifteen minutes fighting over whose present should be opened first. Eventually Daniel won but only because he was about three inches taller than everyone else and well, yah. So Kristy opened the present and found a necklace in it and grinned, giving Daniel a big hug. Kristy didn't notice how all the other girls were sighing but then again, she was only ten and wouldn't have cared anyways.  
  
Then it was time to eat pizza and Kristy remembered how there had been that arguement in the kitchen about that money. One look at Daniel told her that he remembered that too. But then someone started a food fight and that was all forgotten.  
  
Soon seven children were ushered into the living room, even though they were covered with pizza sauce stains and forced to sit in front of the television and watch a movie. About half way through 'Toy Story' {A/N: which is copyright so i'll say it right now...}, they all decided that they were going to catch their toy's adventures. So they all ran up to Kristy's room and took turns peeking in, trying to catch the toys in action. Needless to say, it didn't work but that didn't keep them from having fun doing so.  
  
By this time, the parents were coming by to pick up their kids and before long, everyone was gone besides Daniel who was going to stay over. Since they had lived next door for so long and had been friends for even longer, they didn't see what was wrong with having a boy sleep over at a girl's house. Personally, their parents didn't really want to give 'that' talk until later on.  
  
"So what movie should we watch before we go to sleep?" Daniel asked as they pulled the blankets into the upstair's tv room and got themselves settled in.   
  
"Something scary." Kristy said with a laugh. "That way mom will let me stay up all night so that I don't have nightmares." Kristy looked through the movies and grinned. "What do you want to watch?"  
  
"Um-" Daniel looked at Kristy with a weird look on his face and then he leaned over and kissed Kristy on the lips.  
  
They immediately pulled apart and looked around sheepishly, not knowing what else to do. Kristy played with her necklace nervously. Then they turned back to say something to each other when suddenly there was a crash from the bedrooms.  
  
"GET OUT!" Kristy's mother yelled.   
  
"Oh I am." Kristy's father promised and the two ten year olds heard him stomping down the stairs and out the door. Daniel and Kristy rushed to the window and watched as Kristy's father drove away faster than Kristy had ever seen him drive.  
  
Daniel and Kristy looked at each other and then sighed, going back and putting in a movie and then sitting down to watch it. They crawled in their blankets without a word between them, not knowing what to say or what to do.   
  
"Goodnight." Daniel said quietly as he turned to look at Kristy. "Sorry about the-"  
  
"It was alright." Kristy said just as quietly as she remembered the kiss. "Just weird."  
  
"Just weird-" Daniel echoed. 'Will your dad be back?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Kristy nodded and they fell asleep, in the innocence of a person that wasn't grown up yet.  
  
******  
  
Kristy sighed at that memory. She had gone to sleep, thinking that her father would come back but he never did. Now, eight years later, she still didn't know where he was. Or even, who he was. She knew that he had changed his name, but not what to.   
  
Kristy wiped at another tear. Why had he left? Had it been just over money? Or had there been something else there to? Something that she had done without realizing it? How many time had she asked herself that? How many times had she wondered if she had been just a little more angelic, would he had stayed?   
  
And that wasn't even the worst part of her memories.  
  
And why had something so delicated, her first kiss, been stuck being in a memory of something so horrible? Why?  
  
Kristy sighed and let the room, going to the bathroom so she could cry without waking up the person that slept in her bed.  
  
{A/N: Yeah, I know that it was a short chapter but it is just the first one...So what did you think? Good? Bad? Huh Huh HUH? I promise the next chappie will be better...R&R} 


	2. Remember the rain

It's my life  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kristy allowed the water to cascade down her body as she stood in the shower. She closed her eyes and let the silent tears fall, the water washing them away. God, why was she doing this? She needed to be strong! She had to be strong! She was a Shark, she was relied on by hundreds of people and being weak could get her friends killed among hundreds of more innocent people. She couldn't live with herself if that happened. So many things had happened to her in her life and she wasn't ready, or willing, to allow that to be one of them.  
  
Kristy took a deep breath and sighed. Why was her childhood lines with so many tragedies? What god would do that to such a happy, go-lucky girl like she used to be. That she was still pretending to be.  
  
Kristy let the memories wash over her as the water was......  
  
*****  
  
Eleven year old Kristy ran around the soccer field, panting a little bit and keeping her eye on her defensemen. She didn't want to get too close to her own goal because then it would be more difficult to get back to the other team's. Kristy was the center in this certain soccer team and she definitely felt proud about it.  
  
Kristy watched as Kaly Fresher went up to the other team's center and kicked the ball away from her. Kristy grinned as she started backing up and was rewarded with her ease when the ball headed straight for her and she was able to turn around and make a break for the other goal.   
  
There was one defenseman waiting for her but it was obvious that she didn't know what she was doing. So Kristy quickly side-stepped her and raced for the goal, kicking a perfect one in, past the goal and...  
  
SCORE!!!  
  
Kristy beamed and was instantly surronded by the teammates that had headed up the field after her for support. They all gave a quick hug and then headed back down the field to take the ball from the center again.  
  
The score was three all and there was about a minute left. That meant someone had to get a goal or it would go into overtime. Kristy motioned to her team mates and they all nodded, knowing that Kristy wanted to score that last goal, or least assist someone for it. The defensemen were ready to do their part and then the whistle sounded and the game was in motion again.  
  
Kristy rushed the person with the ball, knowing that they would have no time to think and would just pass, which was usually their fumbling. And this was no exception. She ended up passing her ball to her left where there was four of Kristy's own team. Kristy smirked and shrugged at the other center and then jogged up field while her teammates fought for the ball.   
  
It took a little bit longer than she would have liked but they got the ball to her and then Kristy ran up field. This time she had about twenty seconds to make it up the field and to score. And this team wasn't going to make it easy for her. They knew that if they just held it off for another little bit, they would have to go into overtime and that would make it easier for them to win.   
  
Kristy wasn't about to make it easier for them to win. Not one little bit.  
  
Kristy side-stepped a bunch of them but then ran into problems when three of them charged her. Kristy took a quick look around, saw Brenda on her right and passed it. They hadn't been expecting that since they knew that Brenda wasn't a great dribbler, or so they had been shown as they had played. But that was the trick.  
  
Brenda was the best dribbler on their team, she had purposely led their opponent astray. Now she was making up for that by fancy dribble past everyone against her. Suddenly the crowd began to count down the remaining seconds.  
  
FIVE  
  
Brenda took a quick look at Kristy who shook her head, no this wasn't a good time to pass to her. Brenda was going to have to shoot it by herself without Kristy.  
  
FOUR  
  
Brenda went around another player and then backed her foot up a bit.   
  
THREE  
  
Brenda took a deep breath and shot.  
  
TWO  
  
The goalie went up to stop the ball.  
  
ONE  
  
The goalie fell short and just before the whistle blew, the ball hit the net  
  
"YES!" Came the roar from the crowd and the whole team was around Kristy at the same time, all hugging and laughing and squealing. They had won! They were the champions! No one could think of anything else and they all grinned from ear to ear when the couch came up to them with the trophy in her hand.  
  
"Well cougars-" The couch started with a grin. "We've won the championship trophy!" Everyone yelled and cheered. The couch waited for them all to calm down before continueing on. "I think that we all should go and head for the showers so that we can go home without smelling up the cars." Everyone laughed at that. "Pizza lunch after school on friday, alright?"  
  
Again everyone cheered and then it was a race for the locker room so that they could all shower. Kristy was the last one in and she took her time getting out of her clothes and hanging them up in the shower room. With her eyes to the ground, she stepped under the spray and let it wash all of the game's dirt and sweat away.   
  
She could hear the other girls leave as she continued to shower, she didn't care. She waited until they were all gone before stepping out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her and then heading for her gym locker.   
  
"Great game Kristy!" Ashley said as she left the gym change room. She was the last one left and Kristy was glad of that, she didn't want to face anyone after the game. She didn't want anyone to realize that their star player was the only one without a ride home and yet the only one with the stubbornness to not accept one.   
  
Kristy quickly pulled on her clothes and then brushed her hair with the ever present brush. With a last stroke, she put the brush back in her locker and closed it up. It was time to walk home...  
  
Kristy slipped her backpack on as she looked out. It was raining, just her luck. Kristy gritted her teeth and then headed for the fence, which she jumped over and then continued down the road.   
  
Thankfully the school was only about twenty minutes from her house, however that was still far enough away that she was going to get soaking wet by the time she got home. She could probably head back to the school and phone her mother to come and get her but she didn't feel like it. Besides it was past four o'clock, her mother was probably into her third beer by now.   
  
Kristy despised her mother's drinking habit. It was gross and embarassing. How could she bring her friends over to her house if her entire house smelt like beer? It just didn't work. She didn't want anyone to know about that. No one needed to know. The only reason that Daniel did was because he lived right next door. He was over every day, if not more, so he knew but he had promised not to ever tell anyone.   
  
Kristy sighed as she felt the rain water drip down her neck and down her back. She was going to have to take another shower when she got home to get rid of the cold feeling that was slowly soaking into her bones. Either that or she would have to make a fire that she could sit next to while she dried up.  
  
She watched as cars drove past her and she wished that she could be in one of them but she knew that that wouldn't happen and so she just kept walking, ignoring the protests of her legs which knew that she was working them too hard.   
  
Behind her she heard the sound of a bike bell and she sighed, stepping aside. She waited for the annoying person to ride past but it didn't happen. Instead, someone touched her shoulder. She turned and saw Daniel.  
  
"Want a ride?" Daniel asked as he pointed to his two-seater bike that he always 'borrowed' from his parents. "I don't know why but it just doesn't go fast when there's only one person on it."  
  
Kristy grinned and rolled her eyes. "Did I ever tell you that I'm going to marry you when I grow up?" Kristy said jokingly and then climbed on the back. "Ready?"  
  
"Of course I'm ready."  
  
"You know," Kristy said with a thought as she waited for them to right their balance. "If you keep doing stuff like this, people are going to start thinking that we're going out." Kristy said with a laugh.  
  
Daniel said nothing but turned around and Kristy knew that his look was telling her 'so'.  
  
"Should we go?" Kristy asked, trying to pull herself out of the embarassing moment.  
  
Daniel nodded and they peddled, in a sync that would have made anyone watching them jealous. Kristy didn't know how they did it but they were good at it. They didn't even have to look at each other to know how fast the other wanted to go. It was perfect and it was going to get Kristy home that much sooner.  
  
Kristy and Daniel made it to the front of their houses and both climbed off the bike. "Thanks." Kristy said with a smile.   
  
"Your welcome." Daniel said with a quick wave though Kristy could see the blush on the twelve year old's face. Kristy grinned at that and then rushed into her house.  
  
"Mom!" Kristy called into the empty-seeming house. She knew that both of her brothers were gone to a friend's house and that the baby was probably sleeping. "Mom!"  
  
"I'm upstairs." Came the reply. Kristy sighed, the tone told her that her mother was drunk again, already.   
  
"Alright." Kristy forced a happy tone in her voice.  
  
"Make dinner."  
  
Kristy sighed. She should have known that her mother's first priority for Kristy was for her to make dinner. There was no use telling her mother that she was soaked and really should go and change. It would just make her mother ream her out for not phoning and asking for a ride.  
  
Kristy looked in the cupboards and wasn't surprised to find that half of them were empty. Her mother didn't like going to the grocery store and so, unless Kristy's mother had a miracle happen to her, Kristy would end up having to go to the grocery store later. And in this weather too. Kristy sighed.   
  
Kristy made a quick batch of macaroni and cheese and rushed a plate of it to Kristy's mother and then headed for her room. By now her clothes were sticking to her and she was soaked thoroughly. Kristy changed into a pair of pj's, the warmest she could find, and sat down to do her homework.  
  
She finished her homework at about eight o'clock and then slid into her bed so that she could read for another hour or two. She didn't look up from her book until about nine-thirty when a light was flashed into her eye. Kristy look at the window and saw that Daniel was sitting in his room at his window.  
  
Kristy got up and waved to Daniel. Daniel waved back and then grinned.   
  
Kristy shook her head and then closed her window and drew the curtains. With that she headed to her bed to go to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Kristy yawned as she woke up and rubbed her eyes as she looked over at the alarm clock on the side table. Kristy blinked as the numbers just appeared to be fuzzy in her vision and she shook her head. It was seven-thirty. "DAMNIT!" Kristy jumped up and ran around her room, changing her clothes and then ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth, comb her hair and etc.  
  
Kristy ran downstairs and into the kitchen, to find her mother sitting there with her first bottle half-empty in her hand. "About time you decided to get up." Kristy's mother commented and then motioned to the dishes that lay on the counter. "Wash the dishes and then make us breakfast." With that Kristy's mother disappeared into the living room where Kristy could hear her brothers were already.  
  
Kristy quickly filled the sink up with hot water and did the dishes. It took about fifteen minutes at her current speed and without breaking her momentum, Kristy started cooking eggs for her brothers. As the eggs began to fry, Kristy rubbed at her eyes again. She hadn't gotten to bed until really late last night since she had a science test the next day. She and Daniel had studied together until about ten when Kristy's mother sent Daniel back home. They had gone over a lot but not enough. In fact, Kristy didn't consider it enough revision until about midnight when she could no longer tell one word from another. Too much studying, she guessed. It was dumb that a teacher should just go 'oh yeah, and you're having a test tomorrow'. Giving someone like Kristy one day to study for anything was **not** good.  
  
Kristy shook her head and sighed, she didn't even remember anything that she had studied at the moment. Hopefully that was because of her state of exhaustion right now and not because of her lack of actual knowledge. She wasn't going to fail this test, she knew that but she still wanted to do well enough that she was one of the top in her class. Kristy yawned and then turned the eggs. Today was going to be a long day. A long day indeed.  
  
Kristy dished out the eggs quickly and then raced back upstairs to pile everything into her backpack. Then she ran out the door, yelling at her mother that she was going to go and pick up Daniel. They could both head for their tree at school and study a little bit more and that should make all the difference at the test.   
  
Kristy went up to Daniel's door and knocked on it. There was signs of movement inside of the house but no one came to open the door. Kristy rolled her eyes and knocked again, louder this time. Again, no one came to the door. Kristy rolled her eyes and stooped down, grabbing the extra key from it's hiding place and then unlocking the door, then placing the key back. Kristy walked into the house and turned to go into the living room, only to freeze.  
  
Daniel was there.  
  
Daniel was kissing someone.  
  
Daniel was in there, kissing someone and it wasn't her.   
  
Daniel somehow figured out that someone was watching him because he allowed the mystery girl to breath and turned around. He spotted Kristy and his jaw dropped. "Kristy?"   
  
Kristy didn't wait around for an explaination. She just took off out of Daniel's house and down the road, heading straight for school and her tree. Kristy ran past people and kept her head down so that none of the people she was passing would know that she was crying. She could hear Daniel calling her name from his house but she ignored it, she really didn't want to talk to him right now.  
  
Kristy ran into the forest next to her school and headed straight for the tree. Kristy crawled into it's hollow opening and threw her backpack in the corner. Then Kristy began to really cry, not caring if anyone heard her.   
  
What in the hell was going on? Kristy asked herself as she tried to get ahold of herself after awhile. Why was she so upset? She should have known that Daniel was eventually going to get a girlfriend or something. It was dumb to think that he wouldn't. But why was she so unhappy about it. Without wanting it to, an answer came to her.  
  
Because you always wanted it to be you.  
  
Kristy signed and continued to cry, hearing the bell go off in the distance. Oh well, she was in no mood to go to any classes now. They could all just disappear for all she cared. She wasn't going to go in there and besides, she could always make up her science test tomorrow or on monday or something. She really wasn't going to do anyone any good by going into the school right now.  
  
The second bell rang and Kristy cried harder, now knowing that there was definitely no one that could hear her cry now. Everyone was now inside the school and there wasn't going to be anyone coming to look for her. Daniel probably thought that she was in the bathroom and that she would come out in the second period. He probably wouldn't notice her absentance until he wanted to walk home; the jerk.  
  
"Kristy?" Someone called her name about fifteen minutes later. "Kristy?"  
  
Kristy moved furthur into the hollow tree, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Kristy refused to admit that she was there, especially when she was crying too much to even recognize the voice that was calling her.  
  
"Kristy!" Daniel stuck his head in the tree. "Kristy? Listen I don't know what's wrong with you but-"   
  
Kristy pushed Daniel out of her tree and then leaped out and ran away again. She didn't know where she was running this time she just knew that she was running. Then she felt something fall on her legs and bring her to the ground, looking behind her, Kristy saw that it wasd Daniel.  
  
"Kristy! Listen to me!" Daniel demanded and then sighed. "Sheesh, you sure can run."  
  
"Shut up!" Kristy commanded. "Shut up and leave me alone!"  
  
Daniel shook his head. "I'm sorry that you saw that. I didn't mean to hurt you. But I'm not your boyfriend so that's alright for me to do, right?"  
  
Kristy didn't answer.  
  
Daniel sighed. "Why does it matter so much that I kissed someone else?"  
  
Kristy didn't answer.  
  
"Kristy! Tell me!"  
  
Kristy sighed and got up, brushing herself off. "Because I like you." Kristy said and then ran off again and this time Daniel didn't follow...  
  
*****  
  
Kristy sighed and let the water wash away the memories and the tears again. It was so depressing to have to go through this over and over again. Why couldn't she just let these things go? Why couldn't she just let her past be her past and stop remembering it? It wasn't relevent now. She shouldn't want it. Right? Right! So why wasn't it that simple?  
  
Kristy heard the door opening from behind her and smiled as clothes whispered against skin. Kristy didn't turn around until she felt skin press against her. Then she looked up into the eyes of tonight's lover. "Help me forget?"  
  
He nodded and proceeded to do so.   
  
Even if it was only for a little while. 


	3. Hiro

**It's My Life**

**Chapter Three**

Kristy lay in her bed, cuddling into the warmth of the person next to her. Just like he had promised, he had made her forget for a little while. Now, almost two hours later, was she forced to remember again.

Two hours of blessed relief had been given to her by the man next to her, time that few others could give her. Tonight's lover was gentle and took his time with her, treating her like a goddess. Kristy smiled at that. If he could see inside her memories, he would know better. But he couldn't and for that she was greatful.

Kristy snuggled into him somemore and he put his arms around her protectively but he couldn't protect her from her own memories. NO one could, at least not for long enough...

* * *

Kristy sat with her coat wrapped protectively around her. She stared endlessly at the rushing waters underneath her. It must be so wasy for the water, all it has to do is run one way forever and ever and it'll be fine.  
  
Kristy stared at the water somemore and wondered what it would be like to join the water. What would it be like to not have to worry about mothers, brothers and a missing father. How would it feel to not care about your crush and whether or not he was with someone else. What would the world seem to be for her? 

Kristy huddled up on her new-found rock and watched the storm clouds float by, not seeming to have a moment to rest. Maybe they were all waiting for her to leave before they'd stop to rain. Or prehaps they were jus tlooking for the right place; the perfect flower for them to water was all that they needed.

Kristy sighed. It had been hours since she had ran from Daniel, she wondered if he was out looking for her or if he was out with his girlfriend somewhere.

"Hope it's me." Kristy whispered softly in the starless night sky. "I hope he's looking for me."

"You hope whose looking for you?" A male voice asked from behind Kristy, which made her jump about three feet and quickly scramble to her feet.

Kristy's eyes scanned quickly over the rock and fell on a boy, no a man, about six feet from her. "Who are you?"

The boy laughed. "My name is Hiro, I live over here." Hiro pointed to the direction he had obviously came from. "I usually come here to think." Hiro motioned to the rock and then took a seat on it. "So why are you here?"

"You don't want to hear about my problems Hiro." Kristy said softly. "Trust me, no one does."

Hiro chuckled and patted the rock next to him. "Tell me your name, sit here and start. Let me be the judge of that."

"Kristy Saxby-Jones." Kristy held out her hand. "Are you sure you want to hear abou tmy problems? It ought to take a while." Hiro shook her hand but seemed shocked at her name. Finally he snapped out of it.

"Go for it. I have all the time in the world." Hiro chuckled. "No one's waiting for me anymore either."

"What does that mean?" Kristy asked innocently, hoping to get him to talk about himself instead of listening about her.

"How 'bout you tell me your story and I'll tell you mine." Hiro bargained and then stood up. "Come on, you can tell me on our way to my house. You look cold and if my house is anything, it's warm."

Kristy stood and found herself nodding before she realized what she was doing. Hiro smiled and turned around, beginning to walk away. Kristy followed right behind him. They walked through countless bushes and Kristy wondered how Hiro actually knew where she was going. He turned to look over his shoulder a couple of times and smiled reassuringly at him. Kristy couldn't help but smile back each time.

About half way through their trip, Kristy found herself telling Hiro a shortened version about what had happened to her over her life. He offered sympathy and for once, Kristy didn't mind taking it. She realized that he was one of those people that actually meant it.

"Here we are." Hiro said finally and Kristy looked up and gasped. They were standing in front of a huge log cabin that was surronded by the most gorgeous garden. It looked like, from the outside, a dream house.

"Wow." Was all that Kristy could say.

"You like it?" Hiro asked softly. "I built it myself with my father about three years ago."

"You built this?" Kristy asked. "It's remarkable. Completely and totally breath taking and you live here alone?"

Hiro nodded. "I'm only eighteen, not old enough to have a wife yet, I guess." Hiro shrugged. "Want to see the inside now?" Hiro didn't want for an answer and lead the way inside, Kristy once again at his heel.

"Oh my-" Kristy's jaw fell open when she saw the inside. There were leather couches in the living room, which was down a few steps to her left and an open fire, set on brick, burned and cackled. To her right was a kitchen that was painted and tiled in a rich blue colour. Right in front of her was a room she guessed Hiro used as a study or something because papers and books were thrown in every which way.

"The bathroom's through that door." Hiro said, motioning to a door through the living room. "And the bedrooms are through there." Hiro pointed to a door that went off the study. "There's another bathroom back there too."

"It's beautiful!" Kristy exclaimed. "This is an absolutely beautiful home. God I wish I could live here instead of where I do."

Hiro chuckled. "Well it does get lonely, especially with no neighbors for miles. You don't get many visitors out here, trust me. You're the first one in years."

Kristy sighed. "I wish I had that sort of solitude sometimes."

"Why?" Hiro turned to the kitchen. "Go sit in the living room, get comfortable, while I get us something to drink." Hiro waved her off. "Won't be alcholic either, I promise you."

Kristy grinned and went to the living room. Spying pictures on the ledge of the fire place, Kristy went to look at them. A few pictures of Hiro and who she presumed to be his dad stared at her and she smiled as she glimpses of the construction of this cabin. There was also pictures of a beautiful blonde girl and Kristy wondered who she was.

"Is hot chocolate good?" Hiro called fromm the kitchen. "Or would you rather have tea?"

"Hot chocolate's good, thanks." Kristy called back. Before she knew it, Hiro was next to her, offering her a mug of it. "Whose the girl?" Kristy motioned to the pictures.

"My ex-girlfriend." Hiro answered. "We were going to get married when we got out of high school."

"What happened?" Kristy whispered.

"She and my dad went in the truck one night." Hiro replied. "He was taking her home and I had had to stay here so that I could wait for this important call." Hiro's eyes brimmed. "About an hour later I got a call alright, a call that told me they had been in an accident and were now dead."

"Oh my." Kristy gasped. "I'm sorry." Kristy moved to look at him and noticed that he was crying silently. Kristy didn't know what it was with her but she threw her arms around him and hugged him to her. "I'm so sorry for you."

Time passed, Kristy wasn't sure how long, and finally Hiro stopped crying. "I'm sorry about that. I just-I just haven't cried for a long time." He looked around, trying to find something else to talk about. "Uh, do you want to phone home?"

Home. The word clicked in Kristy's brain. "Shit! My mother's going to be worried shit about me." Kristy ran to the phone and picked it up. Quickly she dailed her mother's phone number.

"Hello?" Her mother's panicked voice came over the phone. "Kristy? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Kristy swallowed hard and waited. She wasn't let down.

"Where on earth are you?" Her mother demanded to know. "I've been worried to hell and back about you and then Daniel said that-"

"I'm at a friend's house and I'll be home tomorrow." Kristy said in a rush and then blew a kiss into the phone. "Love you mom and I'll see you later. Bye."

"KRISTY!" Kristy's mother yelled but then Kristy hung up and turned to look at Hiro. "Come on, lets watch a movie or something."

Hiro smiled. "Alright."

"Besides." Kristy flashed him a warm smile. "I still don't know wha tyou do for a living or how you met your girlfriend."

"Kris." Hiro said gently. "Her name was Kris. And I met her at my thinking spot."

"Just like you met me." Kristy covered her mouth with disbelief. "No wonder you were so shocked at my name." Kristy shook her head. "That's bizarre."

Hiro nodded. "It is, isn't it?" Hiro chuckled. "And I"m a writer, I've sold three novels and I've made a pretty good profit on them." Hiro smiled again. "Close to half a million dollars."

"Wow." Kristy sat down on a couch and looked up at him. "What's your pen name."

"Yuki Kris." Hiro knelt down next to her, fiddling through the movies. "What movie?"

"Anyone would be cool." Kristy replied. "That's a cool pen name. I'll have to look you up."

"Hm." Hiro replied, sat down and put a blanket over them both. "That you will."

Kristy wondered what that meant and then didn't have time to think about it because the movie started.

* * *

"Hiro?" Kristy asked as she opened the door to Hiro's house which was opened like always. "I'm here!"

In one month Kristy and Hiro had became good friends and Kristy had come over often to escape having to go home to her mother and the million responsibilities at home. Hiro was accomodating, probably more because he had been alone for a long time without any company than because he liked having his house taken over by Kristy.

But then, over the last week, Kristy had become too busy to come over. She had detention twice, then had to go home to cook dinner due to the fact that her mother had finally gotten a job. Her brothers were bigger brats than normal and Kristy couldn't afford to take her attention away from them for the three minutes it would take to phone Hiro and tell him why she couldn't come over. The other days were soccer practice, something she couldn't miss because it she did she would either get kicked off the team or would be benched in the big game coming up.

"Hiro? I know I haven't been here for a while but that's no reason to ignore me!" No answer.

That wasn't like Hiro and Kristy knew that he only went shopping on Sundays and today was Friday. Which meant that he was here somewhere.

Kristy checked Hiro's bedroom, thinking that maybe he went and had decided to take a nap in the middle of the afternoon after staying up all night (something he did often) in order to not lose the 'flow of inspiration'. No luck. Then she went to take a look in the office, but he wasn't there either.

"Hiro! This isn't fun." Kristy called out and then walked to the back of the house and opened the door to the spare bedroom and picked up a book lying on the bed. It was called "Death's Gift".

"I might end up having to read this to occupy myself if YOU DON'T COME OUT SOON!" It didn't work and Kristy sighed.

Kristy walked out of the bedroom and noticed that the bathroom light was on. Kristy's eyebrows creased together and she opened the door. "Hiro?" No answer and Kristy rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm coming in, so don't scream." Still nothing. "Stupid guy, leaving his light on."

Kristy stepped inside and turned off the light. Then she turned around and gasped at the sight, suddenly breathing heavily. Kristy tried to get out but she fell against the counter and whimpered, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her.

There, hanging from the shower rod like a limp fish out of water, was Hiro. A rope tied around his neck and a completely gone, unreacheable look on his face. Kristy realized that his eyes were open. That they were looking directly at her. With that Kristy couldn't stay here any longer and she got up and ran for it, tears streaming down her cheeks like a flood.

Kristy scrambled to the phone and dailed 9-11.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I need an ambulance."

"Alright, just a second."

"Hello?" A new voice answered Kristy now.

"Hi. I need an ambulance for 1715 Christon Road. My friend-" Kristy choked on the words, fighting back more tears. "I came to visit and I found my friend had hu...ha....hung himself."

"We will have an ambulance there in twenty minutes."

"Thank you." Kristy nodded and hurriedly wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Goodbye."

Kristy sat down on the couch to wait. She didn't know what happened in the next twenty minutes but suddenly paramedics were in the house, asking where Hiro was. Kristy pointed to the bathroom, unable to bring herself to look at it herself but ended up having to lead them to it anyways. However, Kristy refused to go in there, she refused to see that again. Never again.

The paramedics understood and one of them even squeezed her shoulder in comfort. "You're okay. It's not your fault."

Kristy nodded but couldn't help thinking that it was, judging by the fact taht she hadn't visited for a week without even calling to tell Hiro what was going on. Maybe if she had just been there she could have prevented it. Maybe if she had been here, he wouldn't have even wanted to do it. Maybe-

"Don't blame yourself." The other paramedic said as if he was reading her mind. "There's no way you could have stopped it. It would have happened eventually. You might have stopped it this time but there would be another time later, and if he didn't do it then, there would have been another time after that."

Kristy nodded, unable to do much else as she watched the two paramedics wheel the zipped up bag away. As Hiro was removed from the world forever.

Kristy floated through the next couple dyas without being away of anything. Her soccer team won the finals with her scoring a goal and assisting all of the others, including the winning goal.

She got perfect on her math test and her mom got promoted. But she didn't really register any of it.

All she knew was that Hiro was dead.

Somehow she ended up goign to the distribution of Hiro's will. Her mom was there and a bunch of other people were all sitting around.

Where had they been when Hiro was alone, Kristy found herself asking. Probably they all just knew he was rich and are here in case he forgot to leave something to someone.

The lawyer cleared his throat. "Hiro has decided his fortune is to be split up to three different people. His property and everything on it, unless otherwise marked, he left some labels on some stuff he wanted given to other people, belongs to Mrs. Jinkins, his long life friend and manger. You are also to get a quartermillion dollars."

Mrs. Jinkins, an woman in her early thirties nodded and then looked down. She didn't seem to be really happy with what she got but Kristy was unable to determine if it was because it wasn't enough for her or if it was because Hiro had to die for her to get it.

"The reast of his money goes to Mr. Nelson, his grandfather." The laywer continued. "Mr. Nelson also is entitled to any future book profits from any of his books and all of the copyright handling, etc. go to him as well."

Hiro's grandfather nodded and then looked away, out the window. Kristy remembered that Hiro had said that his grandfather lived in the lower United States. He was along way from home. Probably came for this and the funeral. At least Kristy hoped he came for the funeral.

"Except-" The lawyer interrupted. "For the book "Death's Gift". This money, which has already made it to half a million dollars and is still climbing rapidly I'm told, goes to Kristy Saxby-Jones."

Everyone turned to Kristy and gasped while Kristy's mouth fell open. "To me? All of that money to me?"

"Yes." The lawyer nodded. "Now if we could all go to Hiro's house so that we may sort out all of the labelled stuff-"

The lawyer's voice was drowned out by the pounding of her heart in her ears and the thoughts running through her. The next thing Kristy was aware of was she was standing in the lobby, looking at the dedication page in the front of "Death's Gift". It read;  
_To Kristy,  
Thanks for being my friend. Consider this a way to say thank you._

Krsty slammed the book closed and then felt tears rushing to her eyes again. "Your welcome Hiro." Kristy then gritted her teeth as her mother started to talk about what they could buy with half a million dollars and then turned to her mother. "I'm saving it for later." With that Kristy simply walked away.

* * *

Kristy stared at the ceiling. This house was probably the only thing she had ever used that money for. And this was just a summer house. A place she went when she was tired of dealing with things that she had gotten herself into. 

Kristy felt arms circle around her and hold her tight, as if to protect her from the world.

If only he could protect her, Kristy thought, if only he could.

* * *

{A/N: heya everyone..it's an update!! dances around happily ...yeapyeapyeap...anyways, what do you think?? Good? Bad? yeah, I realize this is probably the most angsty story I will ever write...I swear I need to give poor Kristy a break.   
Yes about the guy that is in bed with her coughs ....ummmmm you'll find out who it is, eventually. Probably in the epilogue rather than any time in the story because well...1) I can't figure out who I want it to be quite yet and 2) I can't make it some guy and then have BlutErst tell me that I can't use him ...so once I talk to her (which I'll get around doing soon,) I'll be able to give you a name, I guess....} 


End file.
